


[尊多]裙子下是平角裤哦

by miyanofun



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyanofun/pseuds/miyanofun
Summary: ※	学园K背景，女装多多良，恋人设定，傻白甜车※	梗出自乙女游戏但是请当做漫画学园K那种没有女主的情况※	谁能想到我一开始只想写个1k字小段子呢……写着写着就变成了一辆小车





	[尊多]裙子下是平角裤哦

被赶出来了。

明明是超悲惨的状况，身后跟着的人却乐不可支，笑得走路都东倒西歪的——也可能是 因为不习惯高跟鞋。

周防郁闷地回头看了看笑得没心没肺的十束，十束的反应一点都看不出来他们刚刚无比狼狈的被赶出了圣诞晚会的会场，并且即将收获罚单一张，明年的部费又会少得可怜。

由白银部主办的圣诞晚会，有着要求全部的部长都携带女伴出席，如果做不到就会扣光下一年的部费的诡异规则，简直要怀疑这是恶意针对只有男人的赤部了。去年他们已经收过一次罚单，因此今年，十束自告奋勇要求尝试女装，虽然完成度很高，但是长期和赤部针锋相对的学生会的人还是认出了他的真面目。

（说到底想出这个对策的十束就不正常，同意了这个方案的草薙大概也是脑壳坏掉了。）

“哎～king，别走那么快，等我一下。”

笑够了的十束加快脚步追上周防，一进入伸手就能抓到周防的范围，立刻扯住了他的手臂，然后无比自然地挽起周防的手臂，将身体的重量靠过来。

“别阴沉着脸啦，部费什么的草薙哥会去想办法的啦。”

对两个人把事情彻底搞砸了一点自觉也没有，十束一脸轻松地说着不负责任的话，伸手扶了扶有点歪了的廉价假发，弄掉眼看要糊进嘴里的浮毛。

现在挎着周防的十束，有着轻飘飘的浅栗色长发，甚至化了个淡妆，上了睫毛膏又夹过的睫毛可爱地翘着，涂着浅红色的口红的嘴唇像花朵一样娇艳。身上穿的，则是为了遮挡肩宽，刻意挑选的带披肩的小礼服，裙身自上而下白色至桃红色渐变，长度到小腿，像是垂着的朝颜花。

两个人就这样走在学园岛的大街上，如果被学校里的人看到，八成明天“赤部部长周防尊交了女朋友！”的大新闻就会传遍学校了吧。

“哎呀～时间还很早呢king，我们现在就回宿舍吗？今天可是圣诞节哦。”

“……”

“高跟鞋好累哦脚好痛我要走不动了，女人为什么那么厉害啊，能一直穿着这东西。”

“吵死了，闭嘴。”

好不容易让聒噪的十束安静下来给他半刻清净，周防刚松了一口气，就感觉十束贴着自己的身体在微微发抖，叹了口气，抽出手臂，转而一把揽住十束的肩膀，张开温暖的红色结界将十束包在里面。

“冷就说。”

“……我现在稍微有点害羞啊king。”

周防想他害羞个什么劲，被学生会的人发现他是十束多多良本人，被赶出会场都没见到他不好意思。

“我刚才说，走不动了，是真的。”

周防认真的想了想，忽然恍然大悟，揽着十束的腰就将人扛到了肩膀上，十束惊呼一声，心情复杂地用拳头用力锤周防的背。

“不是这样！king，我还穿着裙子呢。”

虽然因为裙子长度很长，大概不会走光，在大街上被这样扛起来，裙摆晃啊晃的，还是让下身空荡荡的十束慌了手脚。 

“那是怎样？”

“……带我去一个，可以休息的地方，之类的？” 

 

十束一步一步地向周防走过去，在马上接近的时候甩掉高跟鞋，裸足踩在地板上。他膝盖压到柔软的沙发坐垫上，暧昧地扶着周防的肩膀，倾身将一个吻轻盈地落在周防的眉间。

“king，圣诞快乐呀。”

周防突然觉得，被赶出了圣诞晚会也不坏。

难得的圣诞夜草薙早就约了人一起过，草薙不在，赤部其他成员也不会来这里，所以周防把十束带回了HOMRA，两个人用备用钥匙开了门，从里面落了锁。他们没有开灯，街道上刺眼的霓虹光投到昏暗的酒吧里，酒瓶折射出的光斑投在墙壁上映得流光溢彩。

周防伸手抚上十束的脸颊，因为化妆和假发，十束看起来像是其他的什么人一样，但是仔细看的话，果然那还是十束无误。 

“被草薙哥知道的话，我们就惨啦。”

“你不是挺兴奋的吗？”

“当然啦，不被允许的事情做起来才有趣啊。”

说着让人火大的话，十束笑得眉眼弯弯，周防哼了一声，堵住那总是说出乱七八糟的发言的嘴，一番亲吻过后，蹭掉了十束唇上大半的口红，惹得十束笑得更开心了。周防揽着十束的腰把他拉近，掀开假发，低头去亲吻他的脖子，又将口红蹭到了十束白皙的脖颈上。

“哎king，有没有感觉像是和其他人做一样？……啊痛！”

作为十束胡说八道的惩罚措施，周防用力地咬了一口十束的脖子。

“烧了你啊。”

“呼呼呼～反正king烧不了我。”

阻止不了十束高情绪下的小恶魔发言，周防放弃了和十束进行这种没意义的拌嘴，抓着披肩的蝴蝶结一拉解开披肩放到一边。他想要解开这紧包着少年身体的裙子，却不知道从哪开始解，正找不到下手地方的时候注意到了高耸的尺寸可观的胸部。

明知道是假货，周防还是鬼使神差的伸出手抓住了假胸，手感软软的像是摸到了一团紧实又有弹性的果冻，也不知道塞了什么东西。因为想知道是什么，周防又认真的捏了捏。

“……哇king变态！”

“……”

怎么想都是穿成这样的人比较变态吧，周防非常不服气，不但没放手，反而用上了更加色情的手势向十束的胸口挤压，隔了厚厚的填充物乳首被挤压的感觉有点痒，在这个压迫感下十束感觉脸颊发烫。

“这个衣服怎么脱。”

“……背后，有拉链。”

“……哦。”

周防摸到拉链，缓缓将拉链降下，连衣裙的上半身松松垮垮的滑下来，卡在手臂上，露出了里面穿的百元店买来的码数可观便宜内衣。十束抓着胸罩向外翻，好几个胸垫就噗噜噜掉了出来，十束长出一口气，继续使唤着周防。

“帮我解开。”

周防把十束环在怀里，手沿着后背摸索着，摸到内衣的搭扣，有点笨拙地解开扣子。松开的内衣也挂在肩臂上，光滑的皮肤上显出被内衣勒出的红痕，手指沿着印子摸过去，摸得十束一阵颤抖。

“你下面……”

十束嘿嘿一笑，利落地提起裙摆卷到腰际，露出下半身普通的灰色平角内裤。

“是普通的内裤，king失望了吗？”

所谓蹬鼻子上脸，大概指的就是这种情况。

反正说是说不过的，周防也不想多和这家伙东扯西扯，一抬手就去拉扯十束的内裤拽到他腿根，看到已经有了精神的小十束弹了出来，周防从喉咙里发出一声笑，一边揉捏两个饱满的囊袋，一边揶揄着十束。

“喂喂，不是什么都没做吗？只是穿女装你就硬了。”

这样自己提着裙子，露出下半身，任人用粗糙手指来回爱抚着私密的地方，即使是脸皮厚的十束也有些不好意思起来。脸颊红红的看着周防，喘气微微颤抖，胸膛起伏，周防的大手包住他的性器上下撸动，却又不肯直接让他去，随便的爱抚了几分钟就松了手，摸索到他身后的小穴，探进了一根手指。

后穴被异物进入的刺激让十束手一抖，不自觉地松开了裙摆去抓周防的肩膀，裙子落下来挡住了下半身，堆在周防的手臂上，假发的发梢也垂下来拂过他的脸颊。

周防搂着十束的腰将他拉上沙发，引导他分开双腿跪在自己身侧，埋在十束身体里的手指戳刺到最深处，转动、摇晃，按摩肠壁让那里变得湿润松软。渐渐加入第二根手指，十束配合地放松身体，把全部都交给周防，习惯了被进入的小穴，不一会就已经可以容纳三根手指。周防的指尖刮过敏感点，十束身体一颤，一下流露出高音调的含糊呻吟。

看着被自己玩弄到眼角发红身体颤抖的十束，周防忽然觉得十束说的也很对，穿成这样的十束，看起来就像是他把手伸进了一个女孩子的裙下一样，确实很像和其他什么人在做。

想到这里，周防用另一只手掀开遮挡住十束大半张脸的假发，仰起头精准地捕捉了十束的柔软嘴唇，没有闯进去而是用舌尖勾画过十束的唇。十束调皮地吐出舌尖，舔过周防的舌头，两个人的舌尖接触缠绕。然后周防将他的舌头顶了回去，粗鲁地扫过他的口腔，用舌尖玩弄十束的舌根，引的十束无法吞咽唾液，津液从嘴角流出来。

放开十束的唇之后，周防用拇指摸了摸十束湿润的嘴唇。

“用嘴做吧。”

十束啊了一声，迷迷糊糊地点点头，从周防身上滑下去，完全不在乎裙子会被弄脏，跪在地板上，挤进周防分开的腿间，一手压着周防的腿根，将脸埋进胯间，隔着裤子蹭了蹭鼓起的部位。

“哈哈，king不也完全硬了吗？”

十束笑着说，解开皮带拉链，在周防注视下拉下内裤，将半勃起的茎身握在手里上下爱抚了几下，一边爱抚一边抬眼看周防的反应。随后毫不犹豫地握住根部，探出舌尖去舔舐前端的小孔，间或双唇含住一点轻轻吸吮，然后收回视线，垂下眼睛，将碍事的假发撩到耳后，一下一下地吞吐饱满的龟头。

周防深深地喘着粗气，化过妆的十束有一种他不太熟悉的美，裙子松松垮垮挂在身上的长发十束给他视觉上的倒错感，还有一点勾起他的破坏欲。他伸手抚上十束后脑，按着向前压了一寸，引导十束将肉棒吞得更深。

十束完全顺从地嘴巴长大更大，每次吞吐时都含到他能力内的最深，顶端几乎顶到了喉咙口。他温热柔软的口腔，灵巧的在铃口打转的舌头，将周防的性器舔得发胀，唾液和性器分泌的粘液混在一起发出淫糜的水声。

感觉……只是被插着嘴巴已经不够了，身体深处在发热。十束颤抖着空出一只手从后方向自己的下半身伸去，探到裙子下，摸索着按压自己柔软发热的穴口，将指尖探进去一节，摸到了滑腻的粘液，湿哒哒的滴落在地板上。

“你这家伙，完全不行了啊。”

“……唔……嗯嗯……”

听到这个调侃，十束害羞地扭动着身体，也许是想着反正也被裙摆挡着看不见，手指反而悄悄深入了更多，但自己弄的感觉太过温吞，和被周防弄完全不能比。

虽然留恋十束嘴巴的温暖，但是让恋人着急就不好了。周防抽出怒张的性器，把十束从地上拉起来推倒在沙发上，分开他的双腿，将一条腿挂在沙发靠背上，这一举动让裙子整个被掀开，湿哒哒的小穴毫无遮掩地暴露在了周防眼前。周防附身挺腰，粗壮的肉棒抵上穴口，接着几乎没有停顿地长驱直入，噗嗤一声整根没入温暖的甬道。

湿透了的小穴被粗硬的肉棒撑得满满的，十束满足地喘息着，手指胡乱地抓着沙发边缘。周防一插进来就在湿滑紧致的小穴里大幅度地抽送，把层层包裹着的肠肉顶开，凶悍地侵犯着淫穴。十束一开始压着嗓子低声泣喘，忍耐到满脸通红，最后终于不再顾虑许多，大声地呻吟起来。

一只腿卡在沙发背上，另一只腿被周防压着向外张开，这个完全被压制住的羞耻的姿势，十束看起来就像是个被强迫的女孩子。但是和看起来刚好相反，十束全身发软，脑内一片空白，脸上像发烧一样烫，但是身体还在不自觉迎合周防的动作摇摆，小穴激烈地收缩，体内性器的形状也能感觉得清清楚楚。

“好舒服……king……啊……就这样……”

“十束……里面……咬的真紧……”

“唔嗯……king的……在、在我里面……插到底了……啊……”

十束想说的句子，被顶撞的断断续续的，周防的气息也很乱，兴奋的十束夹得他舒爽不已，又热又湿的肠肉绞着他的性器。每一下进入进出都很用力，狠狠地操干着十束体内敏感的地方，被顶到的肠肉又会更紧地缠上来，交合时有汁水被带出来把两个人的下半身弄得一片狼藉，黏糊糊的淫液顺着股沟往下流，垫在身下的裙子被洇湿了一大片。

周防将十束稍微发麻的腿放下来，抓着十束的肩膀帮他翻了个身。翻身的时候十束的假发滑脱了，周防顺势把假发摘下来丢到了一边。露出十束清爽的本来面目。十束在狭窄的沙发上挪动身体调整姿势，背对着周防俯趴着，周防将裙摆掀翻到腰上，露出翘起的臀部。一只手掐着那对男生来说略显纤细的腰，再次插入潮湿的穴口，重重地顶撞了几下之后，逐渐加快速度，媚肉几乎要被他抽插的动作带出来，再被顶回去。

身体最脆弱的地方被贯穿，敏感点被用力研磨，快感侵袭着神经，十束弓着脊背。因为太快乐了，感觉除了能感觉到快感的地方之外的知觉都变得迟钝了，只有浪穴被粗壮的肉棒狠操的感觉鲜明强烈。

周防的手探到他的前面，抓住没怎么被碰就硬了的十束的性器，十束哎呀地叫出来，腰一沉险些瘫软下去。周防把十束拉回来，随着抽插的节奏一起爱抚着十束的前端，附下身在十束的后颈落下一个又一个细密的亲吻，品尝着咸咸的被汗打湿的肌肤。

“不行了……我快要……”

“嗯。”

周防应了一声，加快了动作，前后夹击欺负着十束敏感的身体，阴茎在甬道里的抽插一下猛过一下，手上也不客气地摩擦着脆弱的马眼。十束扭动着身体，身后的男生粗喘的低沉声音就像是春药一样让他兴奋，汹涌的快感游走全身，大脑一片空白，

“真的不行了……king……啊——”

十束尖叫着达到了高潮，声音说不清楚是痛苦还是愉悦，小穴因为高潮的关系紧紧痉挛，死命地绞着体内的肉棒。周防咬着牙坚持着在十束高潮中的小穴里猛插了十几下，感觉下腹一沉，马上就要射出来的时候猛地及时拨出性器，浓郁的精液尽数射到了十束的臀部和裙子上。

 

“king，我有一件事要拜托你，是关于我的生死存亡的非常非常重要的事。”

十束一脸沉痛，非常严肃地盯着周防，一副这是我毕生的请求的样子。周防皱了皱眉，用眼神示意他说。

“这条裙子是草薙哥借来的，所以……king来帮我赔这条裙子给草薙哥吧……！再说，这不是我一个人的过错嘛。”

十束换上了可怜兮兮的表情，双手合十，但是却显然对自己的所作所为毫无愧疚。不管是把草薙重要的bar当成宾馆使用，还是弄脏那条已经被换下来丢到一边的裙子的事都是。

……而且说实在的要他来赔他也没钱，绝对会拿出一堆准备去卖的迷之商品来以物抵偿，大概率会惹毛草薙。

“现在去你的宿舍。”

“……啊？”

“还可以继续吧。”

十束眼神一转，脸颊浮上淡淡的红色，他咽了口口水，凑到周防的身边，轻轻地在周防脸颊上落下一个吻。

“好呀～我会连本带利的给king报酬的。”

 

END


End file.
